Of Shadows
by Sunsick Puppy
Summary: Learning that his archenemy was left halfdead in the snow on enemy's territory was just the tip of the iceberg, as Hanamichi begins to realise. Life was about to get much more complicated. HanaRu, HanaHaru, SenKosh, HanaFuji etc...
1. And So It Begins

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue.

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

The kiss was fervent, hot and needy. They fumbled around in the dark, tangled in the bed sheets, tasting and drinking in every part of each other's body. Hot tears threatened to leak from the corners of his eyes and he willed himself not to cry as the beautiful harlot beneath him caressed him with fervor and tenderness. It reminded him of a love long lost and it made his heart twinge in pain.

She caressed his face, cupping part of his cheek with a hand, tender to the touch. Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, she pulled him closer towards him. Their lips met and he willed his memories away, to the back of his mind. It did not matter, not now…not anymore. It was over. That was why he was here.

"Make love to me," he whispered against her lips, in the midst of a passionate kiss. She smiled dazedly and happily obliged.

'Now this was hot sex.'

He awoke to find himself tangled in stained white linen sheets. The girl, he did not know her name, was still soundly asleep, naked under the blankets. He looked down at her dispassionately; disdain reaching his eyes.

Yes, she was pretty, beautiful to the point of angelic, but even then…she was not who he wanted, and it was not enough. Not enough to make him forget his past when dawn came once again.

He got out of bed and proceeded to wash up, cleaning himself from the sticky trails left on his body from last night's passionate tryst. Once he was done, he donned his rough tunic and pants. Slinging his leather cloak over one shoulder, he fished out three silver coins and placed it on the bedside table. He left, never once looking back.

People unanimously agree that he was a handsome young man, with looks that could grant him any common girl on the street. His eyes were intense, the color of chocolate. Not too long ago, some people would have said that they looked passionate. Now however, most agree that the uppermost emotion would be anger, and mostly irritation. Anyone who saw him now would say that he was no longer who he used to be.

His skin was tanned golden, and he stood at a proud height of 1.88 metres. His build was sturdy, arms and torso solid muscle. He had an athletic build, and many were envious. His clothing, though not rich and exquisite, fitted him well, giving him the air of a vagabond. The sword he slung on his hip added to that effect.

Yet his most striking feature was his hair. It was as red as flames and gave him a dangerous aura. People know him as Hanamichi Sakuragi.

It was dawn and the streets were still dark and dangerous. The air was damp and tasted of dew. His footsteps echoed on the cobbled pathway as he walked forth. The streets were empty, for everyone woke up late in these areas. He liked it better that way.

A rustle over at the patch of dead autumn grass made him falter in his footsteps. He paused, a thoughtful frown gracing his fine features. He fingered the hilt of his sword, ready to strike if necessary. A figure stepped out of the shadows and his whole body tensed.

"Relax." Hanamichi cocked his head to a side, on reflex. He recognized that voice. "It's just me." The voice sounded amused. The tone was light and casual and as he stepped onto the street, light revealed his fair features.

His eyes were large, and his skin was pale. He was lean and lanky, and looked too innocent to be out on the streets at such a time. The clothing on him looked expensive and from the feeble light, no weapon could be seen on him.

"Jin?" Hanamichi asked incredulously. "Jin Soichiro?" He nodded his head in emphasis at every word. "What the hell…" He exclaimed, a little too loudly for such an hour.

Jin shrugged, smiling. "Who else could it be?" Hanamichi spluttered in reply, all cool composure forgotten. Then, as if he remembered something (which he did), he stopped spluttering.

"Hey!" He asked, a frown marring his features. "Aren't you supposed to be with Fujima?" he paused then, a conspiratorial look in his eyes. "You escaped, didn't you? You finally had enough of the lovebirds and decided to escape before you had to witness anymore of that…" he made a face. "Passion. Though you do know that the King will kill you if he finds out that you abandoned your prince, don't you?" he paused, growing smug. "Is that why you're here? To seek the great Hanamichi's protection?"

Jin blinked. "Well, actually no." He smiled as Hanamichi still looked smug, as if he was lying to him. "Fujima sent me to find you-"

"He needs my protection too?"

"Err…no." Jin replied lamely. "In all truths, something's cropped up." Hanamichi smiled winningly.

"We found him." At that, Hanamichi's face lost the winning smile and the teasing wink. His face turned intense.

"Him? Are you sure?" He asked, voice strained. Jin nodded. "So that's why you're at these parts of Kyon." Jin nodded once again.

"How?" Jin blinked. How?

"How did you guys manage to find him? I've been looking for him for so long, and I've never been able to find him. So how?" Hanamichi repeated.

Jin sighed tiredly. "Ayako's knights found him in the snow, off the trails. They –"

"In the snow?" Hanamichi asked incredulously. Jin nodded.

"We haven't a clue as to why he was there. In any case, Ayako's knights alerted her, and she alerted the rest of us. The whole group's gathered up north. And well…Hanamichi, he's not in good condition."

Jin observed, as Hanamichi turned rigid. His knuckles turned white and he looked furious. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Hanamichi finally calmed down.

"Define not in good condition." He said curtly.

Jin swallowed. "He's feverish, in distress, and…well, we think that he's lost his memory." At Hanamichi's look, he quickly elaborated. "He doesn't recognize us to be his enemies. That's why Fujima and Ayako told me to find you."

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "I thought I made it clear last summer that my only goal regarding him was to kill him." Jin sighed inwardly. Yeah right…

"It's not as simple as that, Hanamichi. Why don't you come with me to the Northern plains? When you meet him, everything will come to light."

Thus, Hanamichi found himself trudging his way through snowy paths with Soichiro Jin, aide of Kenji Fujima, Prince of the Western plains, instead of wandering aimlessly around the dark corners of Kyon. They slept little and moved quickly towards the great northern empire. Both were anxious to move on.

Their journey was uneventful, until they reached the northern borders.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, Soichiro Jin, it's been a while since anyone spotted you." The leader of five men, clad in black, stepped out of the shadows of the tall pine trees. Hanamichi narrowed his eyes as he took in their appearance. Black on black on black. The color scheme never changed.

"Umbra." He spat out with much disdain. Jin tensed up beside him. The leader's eyes glinted dangerously, as the five men shifted closer towards them.

"Indeed." He could almost imagine smirks on their faces, judging by their cold and calculating looks in their eyes.

"This isn't one of your frequent haunts, so what the hell are you doing here?" His hand fingered the hilt of his sword and a low growl formed in his throat. The leader laughed, though it sounded more like a bark to him.

"We're looking for something…but," his eyes took on a look of menace. "I think we found something better." Hanamichi scoffed before drawing his sword. Simultaneously, the five men drew their swords.

"Stand back, Jin. I'd take care of this and then we can move on." Hanamichi said before shifting to his battle stance. Jin nodded, retreating a few paces to take refuge in the surrounding trees. The leader smirked and the five of them shifted their positions to surround Hanamichi.

"Well guys, I'd have to apologize, for I won't be able to play around with you all for long. I've got matters to attend to." With that, Hanamichi struck. Jin watched in awed silence as Hanamichi moved fluidly as one with his sword, slashing at the enemies and drawing blood. He weaved in and out, parrying blows and blocking attacks. He's gotten better, Jin realized as the last of the enemies fell dead to the ground with a soundless thud.

He left his refuge and approached Hanamichi, taking in his bloodied appearance. " Are you okay?" he asked hoarsely. Hanamichi nodded.

"None of these is mine, though" he sniffed at his tunic. "I'd need a long bath. I reek." At that, Jin couldn't help but laugh.

"In any case," Hanamichi frowned. "We'd better move on. These men, I won't be surprised if they're looking for him. They must realize his absence."

"Right." The gentle man nodded. "In that case, let's go." With that, the duo headed towards the central of the northern empire, Shohoku.

They made short work of the journey, reaching Shohoku by evening. The city was bustling with activity as people rushed to close shop, go home and spend time with their families. Others were giving vast discounts as they tried to sell off the last of their wares, especially that of fresh fruit and vegetables. Hanamichi paused in his stride to survey the fresh fruit sold at one of these stores.

Randomly, he picked an apple, throwing it up and down in his hand, taking in the redness of the fruit. "How much is this?"

Jin paused in his footsteps, frowning. "Hanamichi, you do know that Ayako would have prepared food for you, don't you?" Hanamichi nodded.

"Of course." He said, back still turned to Jin. Returning to the old man manning the stall, he cocked his head to a side. "So?"

"Five cents sir, after discount." The man replied eagerly. "Right," Hanamichi nodded as he fished for his shillings.

"Here you go!" he said as he casually threw the coins on the counter before continuing towards his destination.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "So what's with the apple?" He asked as he watched the man place the coins into the tin. Hanamichi shrugged. "It's for Haruko." Ah…so that was what it is. Jin shook his head as he hid a smile, falling in step behind Hanamichi.

It was dark when they reached the twin gates of the palace. As predicted, the guards recognized them and let them through as soon as they saw Jin. "This place hasn't changed much." Hanamichi whistled as he took in the night scene of the palace. It was, as to be expected of a rich kingdom, magnificent.

"Well…" Jin shrugged. "Ayako's taste hasn't changed much." Hanamichi laughed.

"Hanamichi!" A very familiar voice greeted him. Footsteps followed and he came face to face with the Princess herself. "Took you long enough to get here!" Hanamichi laughed. From the corner of his eye, he noticed as Jin nodded to Ayako before exiting through a door at the side of the hall – probably on his way to find Fujima.

"Well, I was busy." His eyes took in her appearance. She did not change much. Her hair was still the same black with soft curls and her figure was still something to die for. Though…he had to admit, she looked different in princess garb than a warrior's cloak and tunic. "So, Ayako, I heard that Fujima's here as well?"

Ayako nodded. "He is." She paused, pursing her lips as she looked at him, as if wondering if she should continue. Hanamichi sighed and signaled her to go ahead. "Right now, he's with him. We're quite afraid to leave him alone for long periods of time." Hanamichi's face turned serious once again.

"How bad is he?" he tensed. Not exactly wanting to know the answer. He must have looked odd, for Ayako gave him a look that implied something along the lines of 'and I thought someone said he wanted to kill him…'

"Bad enough…" she paused, worrying her lower lip. "For Fujima to make an appearance." Hanamichi sighed. Well, that just meant it was really bad.

Kenji Fujima, crown prince of the west plains, and his companion Soichiro Jin, came here just because of this?

"Hanataga?" he inquired. Toru Hanataga, elite knight of the west plains, also Fujima's lover. Ayako shook her head.

"Currently, he's out scouting with Miyagi." At that, a blush crept into her cheeks. Ryota Miyagi, ardent worshipper of Ayako and personal guard of Ayako. Hanamichi raised an eyebrow at her flamed cheeks. He'd need to congratulate Ryota on that.

"In any case," she said, ignoring the look on his face, "you're a mess. Let's get you cleaned up before you do anything else." And before he could protest, she had one of the servants escort him into a room. "You reek!" he heard her say as the door was closed behind him.

Warm water was soothing to the soul and refreshing for the mind. Hanamichi realized for the nth time in his life. It soothed the muscles and allowed one to think. He wondered what exactly happened as he lathered himself thoroughly. How on earth did they manage to find him in the frost, unconscious no less? From what he knew, and he knew too much, it was almost impossible for him to be in such a state. Umbra's elite, one of the most notorious killers, found unconscious in the snow? That was hard to believe.

Something must have happened before that. Not to mention the appearance of Kenji Fujima in the north. What exactly happened that made Kenji Fujima grace the north with his presence? And most importantly, why did they send for him? Did something happen while he was away on his quest?

He sighed, sinking lower in the tub. It was ironic. To think that the person that he'd wanted to slay for so long was presented to him in such a way. He didn't even have to go looking for him. And now that he's here, Hanamichi did not know if he could trust himself to hold true to the promise he made to himself. There were so many questions.

He sighed, blowing softly at the bubbles that came his way. Well…at least Haruko was nearby. His mood went up several notches and he brightened up.

Yay!

Jin had left as soon as Hanamichi caught sight of Ayako. Purposefully, he headed towards the room. Knocking twice on the large oak door, he entered as he heard a 'Come in' from the inside.

Kenji Fujima, regal prince of the western plains, was sitting inert on a chair beside the bed, keeping vigil. His hair was slightly mussed and dark rings encircled his royal blue eyes. For him, he looked quite haggard. Hanataga, the ever-protective lover, would butcher him if he saw Fujima like this.

Fujima looked up, smiling in recognition when he saw Jin. "You found him?" He asked, voice hushed. Jin nodded a yes as he stepped further into the room, eyes shifting towards the prone figure on the bed. He didn't look much better than when Jin last saw him.

"He's taking a bath now." Jin said, turning his attention back towards the prince. "We met with some Umbra members at the borders, so he was quite tainted with their blood." Jin said wryly.

Fujima frowned. "Does Ayako know about this yet?" Jin shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't got the chance to tell her yet." He said, turning his gaze back to the figure on the bed. "That aside, how is he?"

Fujima's gaze followed Jin's, resting on the pale figure lying prone on the bed. "He woke up once, yesterday. He still doesn't recognize anyone. All he does is lie there and blink, staring at some unknown thing that no one else can see." Fujima sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "He hasn't spoken, not while he's conscious anyway…though, in his sleep, he calls for Sakuragi."

Jin frowned. "It hasn't stopped then." Fujima shook his head. "On the contrary, it's gotten more frequent.

Well damn, now what? Jin thought, perplexed. His eyes trained on the prone figure on the bed. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead as he slept fitfully. It was hard to imagine, really; the trained killer, one of Umbra's best, lying on the bed as the prince of his enemy kept vigil.

Silence enveloped them as they both watch him toss in bed, black raven hair sticking to his forehead. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he whispered soft words brokenly. Fujima brushed his raven locks away from his forehead, hushing him.

"Hana-kun." He cried softly.

Kaede Rukawa, Jin thought. How thou have fallen.

-End Chapter 1-

_HNO3 - So...how is it? Like it, hate it? Should i continue uploading this?_


	2. A different kind of Hello

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue

Chapter 2: A different kind of Hello

The bath was refreshing and it put Hanamichi in high spirits. Quickly, he got dressed, finding fresh clothes on the bed, all laid out for him. Humming a tuneless tune that only he knew, he went in search for Ayako, or better yet, Haruko. His entire face brightened at that thought. Stepping out into the corridor, he went in search of someone, anyone. He didn't have to look far.

"Hana! Welcome back!" A voice, like that of melodious music traveled to his ears. His face lit up as he saw her.

"Haruko!" He beamed as he took in her appearance. Here she was, the angel of his dreams. Haruko gave him a blinding smile. He spared a moment to really look at her. Her hair, once short, was now shoulder length, silky and brown with hues of chestnut. Her eyes sparkled, as always. She had grown even more beautifully.

"I've missed you." She said plainly, taking him by the arm. "You didn't keep in touch with any of us. We were all wondering what happened to you. In any case, everyone else is waiting at the dining hall." She said as she led him by the arm, continuing the monologue as she filled him in on the latest happenings around the castle. He happily followed her, momentarily forgetting about the reason he was called here in the first place.

The dining hall was huge and just like he remembered. Really, nothing much had changed. Ayako sat at the head of the table, flanked on both sides by Fujima and Takenori Akagi, a heavy set man Hanamichi privately felt looked like an ape. Jin sat on the other side of Fujima, looking fresh.

"Well then, let's start dinner." Ayako beamed when she noticed them. Hanamichi noticed the twitch of an eye of a certain ape looking their way and scowled. "Sad to see he hasn't changed much." He muttered as he let Haruko lead him to his seat beside her.

"Hanamichi." Akagi nodded at him as he took a seat beside Haruko. Hanamichi nodded perfunctorily. "Nice to see you again, Akagi." 'And your sister too' Hanamichi added mentally.

Dinner was an elaborate and rather quiet affair, and the room was only filled with the sounds of the clanking of utensils. That was…until Hanamichi disturbed the pleasant silence.

"By the way," he said casually as he fixed his gaze on the steak before him. "We were accosted by five umbra members at the northern borders on the way here. They said that they were looking for something."

For a moment, everyone stopped eating. Ayako was the first one to break the silence. "They're probably looking for him. Not surprising really." She said as she continued with her dinner. Fujima nodded an affirmative.

"In any case, dinner's not the time for such talk." Fujima fixed him with a blank expression. "Let us continue with this after dinner." With that, everyone in the room turned back to their food.

Hanamichi sighed inwardly and concentrated on murdering his steak. Indeed, dinner was a quiet affair.

* * *

Haruko excused herself once dinner was over, mumbling something about it being her shift. It was only until later did Hanamichi find out that she was taking care of him at the time of their conversation.

The rest of them relocated themselves to the study. It was a large and regal room, with grand tapestries hanging from the walls to the ground. The curtains were long and deep red in color. Right now, they were tightly drawn. When open though, Hanamichi knew he would be graced with the breathtaking view of the city central, Shohoku.

Immediately upon entrance, he claimed the big plush chair as his, sinking into it. His hair camouflaged with the redness of the chair. The others sat on various chairs around the small coffee table.

"So why am I here again?" Hanamichi said once everyone had settled down, cutting to the chase. Uncomfortable silence met his question. Hanamichi tapped his foot impatiently, a very bad habit that caused Akagi to twitch his eyebrows in irritation. However, he maintained the silence.

Fujima was the first to speak. "Well, it started a week ago when Ayako's knights found him unconscious in the frost. He was turning blue…who knew how long he was there? In any case, when Ayako realized that the person they had rescued was the infamous Kaede Rukawa," Hanamichi tensed at the mention of his name. "She contacted me. Jin, Toru and I rushed down immediately."

"I was in the vicinity with Haruko at that time. We met them," Akagi signaled over to Fujima. "And when he informed us of what happened, we decided to follow."

"Yes, and so we met them." Fujima nodded, clearing his throat before continuing. "When we got here, and that was like, three days later, he hadn't woken up."

Ayako picked up from where he left off. "When my knights picked him up, he was in critical condition. His lips were blue from the cold and he was suffering from hypothermia. The physicians also found a large bruise at the back of his head. In any case, I had the nurse tend to him, but he never woke up. All he did was sleep fitfully…" She trailed off, training Hanamichi with his gaze.

"And?" Hanamichi raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"And he calls for Hana-kun." She finished off softly, looking at him with large sad eyes. Hanamichi's heart took a plunge into icy cold water.

"Hana-kun?" He asked once again, voice suddenly hoarse. "You sure?" Fujima nodded.

"And that's why I sent Jin after you." Fujima said, training him with those royal blue orbs of his. Hanamichi took a sharp intake of breath.

"You're sure he's talking about me?" He asked, happily in the land of denial. Fujima, and everyone else, looked at him incredulously.

Akagi gave a bark of laughter. "Then what? Don't tell me he's calling for Hanataga? He hasn't even interacted with the guy before!" He scoffed. Hanamichi scowled.

He reclined in his red plush chair, running a hand through his red hair. "Even if he's calling for me, I don't see why I'm needed here. Unless…you're waiting for me to kill him after you guys nurse him back to health."

Ayako seemed ready to retort, but she bit her lip and kept her silence. "Actually…we were hoping that you'd get through to him." Jin's clear voice rang out in the silence.

"Get through to him?" Hanamichi asked incredulously, jumping up from his seat and glaring at them all. "What in the world are you guys thinking? I'm his number one enemy! Enemies don't waste time getting through to people. Enemies kill at first sight!" He huffed before gracing each and every one with a glare before settling back down again.

Fujima blinked. "Well that was expected." He looked at Hanamichi through cool blue eyes, and once he thought that Hanamichi had cooled off enough, he proceeded. "Actually, we were hoping that you would be able to get him to talk. As in, form proper coherent sentences other than your sacred name that he's been uttering all week in his sleep."

As Fujima's words set in, Hanamichi tensed. "You want me to extract information out of him." He stated flatly. Fujima, that cool regal prince, didn't even blink or flinch at the blatant statement.

"Bingo."

Silence filled the room for a tense moment, in which Jin shifted awkwardly in his chair. Ayako pursed her lips and observed the redhead with wariness. Akagi had his eyes trained on the carpeted floor. Fujima fixed his gaze on Hanamichi. Hanamichi swore.

"I'm his enemy. Does that even mean anything to you?" He proclaimed, wide eyed. Fujima nodded, answering him smoothly.

"Of course. But the thing is, he doesn't remember us at all. Hell, he probably doesn't remember who he is. And that is why we need you to coax the information out of his brain. It's up to you to make sure that he remembers."

"We need to defeat Umbra, Hanamichi. You and I and everyone else here in this room know that. And you're the only one that can do this. You know it." Akagi said resolutely.

Hanamichi sighed in defeat. Damn it. "Alright." He said grudgingly. "So where is he?"

* * *

Fujima volunteered to lead him to his arch nemesis. As they walked down the silent corridor, Hanamichi couldn't help but feel a little stifled by the seriousness of the situation.

"No one told me what happened with Ryota and Hanataga." He said lamely as he tried to fill the silence. Fujima allowed a grin to grace his fine features.

"Well, soon after we came, those two decided to scout the northern borders for any other Umbra members. They took a group of elite with them." Then he turned to Hanamichi and smirked. "Though it seems that they missed the welcoming party."

He was referring to the five that were slain by Hanamichi.

"Hopefully, they'd be back in two days." Fujima shrugged as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Hanamichi almost walked into him. Fujima's expression turned serious.

"This is it. Are you ready?" He studied Hanamichi's expression. Hanamichi took a deep breath and nodded. "Well," Fujima adverted his gaze to the door handle. "Be nice to him."

With that, he opened the door, giving Hanamichi no time to retort to his statement as he stepped into the darkness of the room. Haruko was there, keeping vigil by the bed. Hanamichi couldn't help but feel happier when he caught sight of her.

She looked up as light entered the room. Catching sight of him and Fujima, she gave a bright smile. "Hey." She greeted, though she remained seated by the bedside. Fujima nodded.

"How is he?" He inquired, causing Hanamichi's attention to turn to the figure lying by the bed. The figure was pale, paler than Hanamichi remembered. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead as he tossed in his sleep. His breathing was short and irregular and his arms, once finely muscled, looked gaunt as they clutched at the sheets draped over him. His raven mop of hair was tousled, and it plastered on his forehead. From his vision, he seemed as though he was sobbing in his sleep as water streaked from his closed eyes to the pillows underneath him.

She shook her head, a frown marring her features. "No better than before." She glanced at Hanamichi. "I'd leave you guys alone." She said as she stood up. Fujima nodded.

Hanamichi could not bring himself to react to her exit. He was shocked into stillness at the sight of the Kaede Rukawa. He looked so…fragile. He was forced to though, when she touched him lightly on the arm.

"Don't leave him alone, okay? I'd be in my room if you need me." With that, she left, closing the doors behind her.

Fujima made his way towards the seat Haruko had occupied, sinking comfortably in it. He ran a hand though the tousled raven locks, smoothing the hair. Rukawa bit back an audible cry, ridding Hanamichi of his initial shock.

Anxiously, Hanamichi made his way towards the bed. He watched, mesmerized as Fujima continued to hush the distressed boy on the bed. And then he heard it. A small sob, a plea…a wrangled cry.

"Hana-kun."

It brought Hanamichi to his knees beside the bed as he reached out a hand towards the boy's face. Rukawa's face was cool and damp to the touch, and unconsciously, he leaned towards the new presence.

Fujima began to speak. "Now do you understand why we called for you?" He asked in hushed tones, never ceasing in his caressing of the boy's face. Hanamichi could not trust himself to speak. He nodded.

Fujima sighed tiredly. "Well then, I'd leave you to get acquainted with him again. Just…" Hanamichi looked up to see Fujima standing, ready to leave. "If you're going to bed later on, call on one of us. We don't want him left alone."

Hanamichi nodded. Satisfied with that reply, Fujima left.

He turned back to the figure on the bed. Rukawa had not stopped tossing. New wetness on his hand made him look at the boy closer and he saw…that he was indeed crying.

What happened? Hanamichi pondered as he wiped the tears away with his thumb, keeping his hand by his cheek. Rukawa continued his silent sobbing as he tossed about on the bed.

How had it come to this? His enemy, once a proud young man, did not look like he had remembered it to be. The one in front of him was not the man he remembered, the one he had directed his hatred to.

Who was this? This boy, this sobbing boy…he was not his enemy, Hanamichi realized with a painful twinge in his heart. This boy…he realized with much dread, was the one he had once fallen for; the silent shy boy with inner demons haunting him in his sleep.

"Hana-kun." He cried out once again, fitful in his sleep. Hanamichi acted on reflex, with tenderness he never knew he had.

"Hush now, Kaede. I'm here." The boy seemed to relax a little. "I'm here now…and everything's going to be fine." He whispered, caressing his cheek.

Hanamichi smiled sadly as he watched him relax back into slumber. 'Haruko, I guess you'd never had to worry about me leaving him alone tonight. Even I don't think I'd be able to bear doing such a thing…' he thought wistfully.

"Sleep now, Kaede. I'd keep watch over you tonight." He whispered as he wiped away the last of the tears.

-End Chapter 2-

* * *

_HNO3 – Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review. It inspires me to continue._


	3. Sweet and Sour Memories

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue.

_Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to those who have reviewed the past two chapters and inspired me to continue. Thanks guys!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet and Sour memories

Hanamichi decided to rearrange his rather awkward position on the floor after realizing that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. What happened? He mused as he continued stroking his enemy's raven hair. Kaede had fallen into a quiet slumber after he had hushed him to sleep a few hours ago, leaving him alone in the dark room to ponder over things.

Kaede Rukawa, what an enigma. He stole a glance at the pale figure between the red silken covers before turning his attention back to a dark spot at the other end of the room. It was easier to think without anything to focus on.

The first time he had heard of his name at the rendezvous point atop a hill, he had been so angry. He could not believe his ears when Jin retold his story to the meager group. How could he? A little boy following the men who killed his mother before his very eyes, returning to the place he once called home only to murder his best friend to prove his worth. He was so angry and felt indignant for the boy's heartless actions. That day, he vowed that he would beat the man senseless when he saw him.

In the end, the man Rukawa Kaede defeated him instead. He remembered the scene vividly. He was kneeling on the ground reaching for his fallen sword a few feet away when Rukawa's sword pointed at him, the tip barely grazing his neck. His eyes bored into him dispassionately. He smiled a humorless smile at the memory, recalling that what happened next made his life spiral out of control.

Instead of glaring back with hatred in his eyes or running away, he had lost himself drowning in the swirling orbs of cold blue. He saw desolation and deep sadness in those orbs. Then, the walls were back up and he knew all he saw was a cold reflection. Hard steel.

For a reason he couldn't fathom at that time, Rukawa Kaede had lowered his sword and sheathed it. Turning away without a backward glance, he had left, leaving him speechless on the ground. That was when it all started. That was when Umbra's Rukawa Kaede intrigued Hanamichi.

On that fated day, he vowed to find out why his life had been spared, and to find out the history behind the sad gaze in those deep blue eyes. He sighed wistfully, fingering the raven locks of his enemy subconsciously. Vaguely, he noted that the raven hair was just as he had remembered - like silk.

The second time he met Rukawa Kaede, it was with Umbra's best – Sendoh Akira. Sendoh, that smiling porcupine, had faced off with Fujima. The battle was heated and furious, and they battled with everything they had. As for him, Kaede was his opponent. He remembered that particular fight exceptionally vividly.

"You spared my life the last time. Why?" He had hissed as he drew his sword. Seven metres away from him, Rukawa remained unfazed as he unsheathed his sword and walked closer towards him, sword pointed towards the ground at his side. He did not answer.

He mimicked Rukawa's movements, and they came closer to each other as they walked, swords sharp and glinting in the moonlight. "Explain yourself." He had growled and Rukawa graced him with a smile that did not reach his eyes. In fact, his thoughts at the time were that his smile was colder than the Artic winds, and so cynical it was dark.

"Do you wish to die?" He countered, his face giving away nothing as he countered with a question of his own. A challenge. Hanamichi blinked. That, he did not expect.

"No." He had replied, albeit confusedly.

His head lowered as the blue eyes gazed at the gravel on the ground for a moment. "And that's why you lived." And with those words, he lunged forward with his sword. Hanamichi only managed to escape unscathed because of his quick reflexes, which allowed him to distance himself far enough.

"And I'm supposed to believe that's why you let me live?" He countered as he blocked the fierce onslaught of movements from Rukawa. He saw his opponent smirk, dark humor fleeting past his eyes.

"Maybe I should kill you then, since you're so adamant on questioning my acts of kindness." The sword grazed his arm, leaving behind a trail of red blood. His blood.

He winced, throwing his weight into his sword and pushing Rukawa back. "Are they?" He spat out, eyes narrowing.

Rukawa halted in his steps for a split second, an unknown emotion fleeting across his face before his expression became cold and passive once again. Hanamichi felt his heart catch as he saw the priceless yet nameless emotion cross his features. Anger built up in him. Why, he did not know.

"So even you do not know the answer." He let out a humorless laugh, hand gripping his sword tighter than necessary.

"Shut up." His voice cut through his laugh like steel and his expression altered to become one of cold fire. Then he struck, and they talked no more.

The battle had been an inconclusive one, Hanamichi mused as he glanced down to look at his charge once again. Sendoh had called for a retreat and they were gone in a flash. He had been furious. Fujima had to dump a bucket of ice water on his head just to get him to cool down.

"You know Hanamichi, you really don't have to live up to the colour of your hair." Fujima had stated with a smug look upon his handsome features as Hanamichi glared at him through the ice water dripping down his eyes.

A slight whimper interrupted his thoughts. Tearing his gaze from the spot of nothingness that he was staring at, he looked down at him. His forehead glistened with cold sweat and his face was contorted with pain and fear.

Nightmares, he thought, as he reached out to sooth the raven hair, softly caressing his head. Still, he wrestled with his inner demons.

"Hush now," he whispered gently in a tone he never used for who knows how long. Rukawa choked back a sob and his too thin fingers fisted at his sides. "It's okay."

"Hana-kun," he cried out, tears mixing with sweat as they coursed down the corner of his eyes. Hanamichi frowned, a familiar ache forming in his chest. Following instinct, he rose from the chair to sit at the edge of the bed.

"It's okay," he whispered, putting one arm under his shoulders and lifted him bodily to rest him against his chest. He was dead weight under his arms and Hanamichi held him closer at that very thought.

He trembled, from the loss of warmth or from fear, he did not know. "Hana-kun." His voice was a faint echo from what Hanamichi remembered. "It's okay." He whispered harshly into the raven hair. "It's okay, Kaede," the name rolling out of his tongue like water. "I'm here and…" His throat suddenly became very dry and an unfamiliar pressure started to build up behind his eyes.

He had promised once, quite some time ago. When the moon had disappeared and they were hiding, from the darkness and from their common enemy, he had been feverish. His wounds were infected and it was all Hanamichi could do to keep him awake. In that state, he had confessed that he was afraid. A surge of protectiveness had coursed through him at that time, and he promised with ferocity, to Kaede and to himself, that he would protect him.

He had failed. He tightened his hold around Rukawa.

He will not fail again.

"And…and I will protect you." Face buried in Hanamichi's chest, Kaede Rukawa sobbed silently as he continued to battle with his own inner demons.

* * *

"Is it alright?" Ayako asked over her cup of hot tea, steam rising up to caress her fair face. They were sitting in the study room. Tension was high and all were anxious to know how Hanamichi fared for the night.

Fujima nodded. "It's a good batch." Jin and Akagi nodded their approvals. Ayako smiled faintly, a little pleased.

"They're my favourite," she replied before taking another sip of the aforementioned tea.

Akagi shrugged nonchalantly. "I rather much prefer the ones back home. These are too bitter for my taste." Fujima smiled, blue eyes warming.

"The North's tea leaves are famous for their bitterness. You're probably just not used to it."

The conversation was light, bordering on pointless, Jin thought as he fidgeted in his seat. Since breakfast, they had been talking about these superficial things; about the nicely bloomed flowers and how they managed to survive in the chilled lands of the north, of the weather and how it was essential to wear thick clothing (no one however, mentioned Rukawa as an example of how one would freeze) and lastly, of tea.

He coughed as he shifted again in his seat. Fujima spared him a glance while the rest settled back into contemplative silence, occasionally sipping from the ornate teacups.

"Jin." Fujima spoke - voice light yet laced with authority. "You seem exceptionally agitated today." The question, 'is something wrong?' remained unspoken.

Jin shook his head, sipping his tea (he had to agree with Akagi, they were very bitter) to buy himself some time. The others, hearing Fujima, focused on him. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the stares boring into his head.

"Well…" he shifted again. "Shouldn't we check on Hanamichi?" Suddenly, tension seemed to seep out of the room, as though everyone was relieved that somebody finally brought up the topic.

Fujima eased into the chair, focusing at the steam rising from his cup. Akagi frowned, eyes trained straight at the door. Ayako looked somewhat wistful as she fingered her cup of tea. Finally, it was Akagi that spoke.

"Does it matter?" he said in a low voice, eyes never leaving the door.

Jin felt rather flustered at the question thrown back at him. "Doesn't it?" he countered, leaning forward in his chair.

"He will succeed." Fujima's cool tone cut through the air, slicing through the awkwardness that had settled once Jin voiced his question.

"That's not the point." Jin spared his prince a wary look.

"Then what is?" His prince asked, voice leveled and gaze trained solely on him.

"Aren't any of you worried?" He shot back. Fujima opened his mouth to reply. Jin never gave him a chance as he continued his rant. "There are so much unresolved feelings between them, and Hanamichi's still angry. Besides, we haven't heard anything from them since last night! It's almost noon now. Isn't that worrisome?" Finished, he sunk back into the chair, feeling rather spent.

"Hanamichi would never hurt him," Ayako said firmly. "All that talk about wanting to kill him…are simply lies."

"Are they really?" Akagi questioned, eyebrow raised. "There's a very thin line between love and hate. How can you be so certain?"

Silence permeated the room once again, before Fujima broke it.

"Because I saw him last night. Hate will not allow him to do the things he did." Fujima noted, raising his eyes to the chandelier in the room. "Believe me when I say that the problem would be in getting him to pry anything out of Rukawa."

Akagi snorted. "You say it as though history is going to repeat itself." He was faced with a leveled stare from Fujima.

"Because I do believe it so," he said curtly.

Akagi's eyes narrowed. "I doubt so." At Fujima's raised eyebrow, he continued. "Much as I don't like the redheaded idiot, I understand that he chose to stay with Haruko. From what I gather, he loves my sister too much to start it all over again."

Fujima rolled his eyes. "You say it like Haruko-san and Hanamichi are lovers. Open your eyes, Akagi! Your sister is oblivious to Hanamichi's affections. They are no closer to becoming lovers." His voice lowered. "The only reason that he left Rukawa was because Rukawa hurt her and he happens to have a soft spot for your sister."

"So you're saying that it's my sister's fault that Hanamichi lost his one true love?" He asked incredulously, mockingly.

Fujima graced him with a sad smile. "No, I'm just saying that it is unlikely that Hanamichi hates him. In fact, I believe it to be the contrary."

"Enough!" Ayako said sternly, causing all heads in the room to snap towards her. She deflated as she saw that she got all their attention. "This speculation is uncalled for. It's not as if we can really understand Hanamichi and his feelings. Let's just focus on what is needed to be done."

"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken." Jin commented meekly, a sheepish smile upon his fair face.

Fujima sighed, shaking his head. "No. Some matters have to be cleared up, especially before Haruko comes back."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Jin asked, looking at Akagi for answers. Her brother shrugged.

"She went to the market with the maids, claiming that she needed some exercise. Who knows?" Ayako smiled before taking a sip of her bitter tea. "In any case, Jin is right. It has been quite a while. Maybe we should check on Hanamichi. If for nothing else, to ask him to at least have brunch and take a rest."

Akagi nodded. "Maybe we should have let him rest before taking him to see Rukawa."

Fujima let out a light laugh. "Impossible! He won't be able to sleep a wink, knowing his self-proclaimed enemy is asleep next-door, before checking on him."

Jin stood up, setting his tea on the glass table in front of him. "Well then, I'd go check on him then."

Fujima nodded. "Tell me what happens." Jin gave a curt nod before exiting the room.

Ayako followed Jin with her eyes, turning back to look at Akagi and Fujima once the door hit home. "Maybe we should go along too." She proposed, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

Fujima shook his head. "No. Knowing Hanamichi, he will not appreciate having a horde of people barging in on him."

Akagi smirked. "You say it like he's doing naughty things in there." Ayako laughed merrily, eyes twinkling.

"Naughty? I'm not too sure." Fujima shrugged, grinning. "But embarrassing, most likely."

The whole room shook with laughter.

-End Chapter 3-

_

* * *

HNO3 – Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Go on, you know you want to!_


	4. The Other Side

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue.

_Author's Notes: Thanks 'Yours Truly'. Your take of chapter 3 certainly left me feeling happy!_

Chapter 4: The Other Side

Koshino prowled through the dark corridors with the torches at the sides his only source of light. His fine features were set in a deep frown, rivulets of blood lining a thin cut on the side of his cheek. His footsteps were clipped as he strode on, turning sharply on his heel at a junction and continuing on his way.

Akira Sendoh prided himself on being a very intelligent person who never lost his cool, not even in the face of death. However, as he heard familiar clipped boot-heels on the stone floor just outside his room, he all but scrambled to hide his beloved magazine under his pillow before lying atop of it and feigning sleep.

Koshino barged into the room without as much as a knock on the door, scowling deeper as he saw his captain sleeping. "Sendoh," he said, voice leveled.

Sendoh made a show of stirring from his nap, even faking a yawn before turning bleary eyes on Koshino. Inwardly, he smirked. Koshino looked sexy angry. "Hiroaki?" he murmured, taking care to roll the 'r'.

Koshino stiffened, cheeks flaring into a blush. He looked away, fixing his eyes on the ground. "Aida's back," he said stiffly. Sendoh smiled, nodding amiably. He stretched out like a cat, showing skin before getting out of bed.

"Any news?" he said casually as he made his way to Koshino, taking the chance to run his eyes along the shorter boy's torso as his subordinate stared fixedly on the carpeted ground.

Koshino sighed, finally meeting his gaze as he tossed his wild mane back irritably with a hand. "Aida seemed grim and –"

He trailed off as he realized Sendoh's eyes had narrowed. "Sendoh?" he ventured. Without warning, Sendoh gripped his chin, another hand coming up to still his shoulder. Koshino froze.

"What happened?" His voice was deep and serious. He seemed angry. Koshino stared at his apparent change. Sendoh seemed adamant so he forced his brain to think.

"What?" Nice one, Koshino, he thought wryly.

"This." Sendoh whispered as his hand left his shoulder to thumb away crusts of blood on his cheek.

Koshino blinked. "I got in the way," he answered vaguely, reluctant to tell Sendoh that Fukuda went crazy again and used him as target practice.

The grip on his chin tightened and he saw clear blue eyes narrow once more.

Koshino did not want to panic, but he did. His eyes scrunched shut in fear as he voiced his answer. "Of a door. It splinters."

Sendoh relaxed his grip and Koshino took a deep breath. He almost lost it again as Sendoh suddenly pulled him into an embrace. "I'm going to kill him." Sendoh said ruthlessly into his apple-scented hair. "Where else did he hurt you?" he asked shrewdly. Koshino gulped where he was under the crook of Sendoh's neck.

His throat was dry as he answered. "No where else." How ever did his captain know, he had no idea but he spared it little thought. Other things took prevalence, like the puzzling protectiveness Sendoh displayed from time to time and the sudden embrace he was pulled into. His mind started to reel.

"Promise me you'd tell me if he does something like this again," Sendoh said, tightening the embrace. Koshino spared him a questioning glance.

"I'm your captain," Sendoh defended indignantly. "I will not allow this kind of treatment towards my men!"

Smirking, Koshino nodded before stepping back. Sendoh allowed him to and without skipping a beat, went to put on his boots. That was the routine between them both; Sendoh would get all pissed and cuddly at the same time, only calming down after Koshino had a word with him, usually promising never to do something as reckless again. Then they would act as if nothing had ever happened. Koshino smiled sadly, if he didn't know better, Sendoh cared for him more than he would like to show. However, it was easier to pretend there was nothing between them. It was too confusing otherwise.

He sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest as he eyed his captain, who happened to be taking his time with his black combat boots. He must have zoned out for the next thing he knew, Sendoh was peering into his eyes.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he jerked back, hitting his head on the wall and body arching upwards. "What the heck was that for!" He said after regaining his composure.

Sendoh shrugged, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Nothing. You looked spaced out. What were you thinking of?"

Koshino rubbed his abused head, giving him a mournful look. "Other than wondering why the heck you take such a long time wearing those boots of yours, I wasn't thinking at all."

Sendoh raised an eyebrow at that, sparing him a skeptical look.

Koshino snapped. "Look! I've had a trying day and all I want to do is collapse on my bed. Unfortunately, I have loads to do and you're not helping – taking your own sweet time doing who knows what with your boots." He huffed and tossed his hair from his forehead in a proud gesture.

Sendoh was silent for a while. He was rather amused actually, but judging by his subordinate's mood, it was wise not to probe.

"So what about Aida?" he said, opening the door and gesturing for Koshino to exit first. Koshino nodded, stepping through the door as he asked curtly.

"Well, he didn't exactly say anything. However, from the look of his face, I'm guessing it's not good news." Sendoh frowned, walking in step with Koshino along the dark torch-lit corridors. Dreary atmosphere, really.

"Kiyota and he are unharmed," Sendoh said, more of a statement than a question. Abruptly, Koshino jerked his head up to meet Sendoh eye to eye. Then, as if he realized what he was doing, quickly averted his gaze, shaking his head rapidly.

"They're fine," he whispered. Mentally, he wondered why in the world he was whispering. He saw Sendoh's fist clench and eyes narrow at his answer.

"Sendoh…"

"He's targeting you." Sendoh hissed.

Koshino frowned. "What? Who's tar-"

"First Rukawa, and now you."

"What's this have to-"

"Let us hasten Hiroaki, there is much to do."

With that, Sendoh quickened his pace, leaving a bewildered Koshino to hurry after him.

* * *

Kiyota and Aida must have been related to the prime apes in their past lives. That was the conclusion Shinichi Maki got the first time he met them both. Three years later, his opinion had not changed. In fact, it simply strengthened with evidence. 

"Checkmate," Maki said rather warily as he watched their faces distort into twin looks of shock.

"What the-"

"No way!"

Maki, from his upright position on the hard wooden chair, spared them a smirk before returning his attention to the chessboard.

"Crap!" Kiyota glared at him. "That's really unfair! We just came back from a mission!" Maki smiled rather sinisterly. "We're tired and brain-dead. Besides, we got a real scare from the deranged! Hey Aida, back me up here!" He gave Aida a shove, earning himself an exasperated look from the man who was frantically flipping his _Chess for Beginners_ as if his life depended on it.

Which it did. Or at least, the whites' lives did.

"I'm sure there's something here," he muttered to himself, blatantly ignoring his partner, who also happened to be sharing his chair.

Kiyota rolled his eyes at him before turning back to Maki, who abandoned his chessboard for the entertainment of the hour – namely, Kiyota.

"I request a rematch," Kiyota said, scowling. Maki could just imagine him stomping his feet were not sitting down.

Before Maki could give an answer, Aida railed at him. "No! No. I'm sure I can find a way to win this!" He said rather determinedly. Kiyota stared at him incredulously. Maki felt the urge to sweat drop – something he never did due to the fact that he had to uphold his dark and cool image.

"We have a King, Bishop and two Pawns," Kiyota deadpanned. Aida glared at him before returning back to his _Chess for Beginners_.

Maki wanted to laugh. He didn't however – after all, he had a reputation to uphold. It simply would not do for tall, dark and dangerous to laugh just because he was being challenged by descendants of prime-apes. Instead, he managed to formulate a coherent reply despite his insides rolling with laughter.

"I have two-thirds of Black left on the board. It is impossible – considering the reverently held book in your hands, to win," he said smoothly. Aida seemed to consider this for a moment (Maki just had to notice that he paid absolutely no attention to Kiyota in the game of chess, other than to argue with him) before his shoulders drooped in defeat.

Kiyota's face light up with glee. Clapping his hands together in front of him, he proclaimed proudly, "We resign!"

Maki smiled, nodding his head slightly in thanks. He rose from his chair, ready to leave to do humorless stuff that was required of him in Umbra when Aida interrupted.

"Wait! I request a rematch!"

It was met with a scowl from Kiyota and a smirk from Maki. "Prepare to – "The wooden door groaned as it opened to reveal a serious Sendoh and a harassed looking Koshino. "Sendoh, Koshino," he switched fluidly, smirk no longer present.

Koshino scowled, as like every greeting he gave, before trying to wrestle – probably for the nth time, Sendoh's iron grip on his wrist. Sendoh gave him a perfunctory nod before turning to Kiyota and Aida, who finally got off that poor chair to salute him.

"I'd just leave," Maki said, knowing full well that a meeting was to be commenced. "Let's hold the rematch some other time," he said, throwing the two a flash of a smirk before heading towards the door.

"Wait. You can stay." It was Sendoh. "I trust you."

And with those words, Maki found himself sitting in the circle on the floor as Kiyota and Aida launched into a report of their findings.

* * *

Their report was short and concise. Maki had to hand it to them; no matter how terrible they were at chess, they were very efficient. 

"You suspect Fukuda." Maki stated, gaze locked with Sendoh's. His only answer was a nod. Maki frowned. "I don't follow. Why Fukuda? And besides, where was Rukuwa the last you heard of him?"

"He was at Hikari." Aida supplied helpfully.

Maki frowned. "Hikari? That seems to ring a bell."

"It's the birth place of Rukawa," Aida said as he referred to a slim black notebook in his hand. "He went there on Captain's request."

Sendoh nodded when faced with Maki's inquiring look. "It was a retrieval operation."

"Did it succeed?"

"No. As far as I know, _he_ is still there," Sendoh's eyes darkened in anger as he spat out his existence. An involuntary shiver coursed up Koshino's spine. It was at times like these that made Koshino wonder who exactly the real Sendoh was.

Maki's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah. And you suspect Fukuda over him because?"

"I kept an eye on him while Aida went up North. We had heard a rumor that Fujima and his puppies were headed up North." Maki's eyes narrowed. Kiyota continued on, warily eying the tanned guy by his side. "And it seemed that Akagi was there too."

"When I reached the Northern Plains, it seemed that the whole entourage had already entered the palace. Unfortunately, I did not catch sight of any of them, though some of the peasants did. I decided to lie low for a while. Two days later, I caught sight of Jin and Sakuragi in Shohoku. Sakuragi's clothes were stained with blood. Disturbed, I exited the city and searched the perimeters on horseback."

Maki frowned. "And let me guess…you found Umbra." Aida nodded. "Yes, dead in the snow. I recognized them to be Fukuda's men. And as far as I know, Umbra doesn't have any business in the North, not for now."

"And this led you to believe they harmed Rukawa?" Maki asked, whipping his head around to meet Sendoh in the eye.

"I don't trust him."

"However, your lack of trust in him does not mean you can accuse him as such," Maki stated blatantly. Sendoh's eyes flashed dangerously. Levelly, Maki continued. "Explain to me."

The dangerous aura left Sendoh as quickly as it came. "He would do anything to gain power and I suspect his latest hobby is to pick off my trusted men. Who better to start with than with Rukawa Kaede?"

Koshino shivered involuntarily, recalling their earlier conversation.

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't be too quick to label Fukuda. After all, he might have been helping Rukawa." Maki said, not giving an inch.

"Very well," Sendoh said as he let out a sigh. The tension eased away along with Sendoh's sigh.

"Okay, so all this aside, you're trying to say that Rukawa's in the North?" Koshino frowned. At Maki's and Aida's identical nods, he continued. "But he has no business in the North. And besides, Hikari is at least four days away from the Plains on horseback. Why would he travel there?'

"But what could have brought the gathering at the North? Fujima was there, and so was Akagi. Even the red-head was there, with Jin no less, which basically means that Fujima requested Sakuragi's presence." Aida said, eyes shining in excitement as his thoughts took form.

Koshino frowned. "I don't like this. There's too much inference and assumptions involved. Rukuwa might be someplace else for all we know."

Silence permeated the room as its occupants processed Koshino's words. Maki was the first to break the silence.

"So what do you intend to do?" He asked, throwing the question at Sendoh.

"About Rukuwa, there is nothing we can do now," he said, a calculative glint in his eyes.

"But he might be in danger!" Kiyota argued, eyes wide in disbelief that his captain was ready to abandon his subordinate. "If not so, he would have contacted us long ago!"

"On the assumption that Fujima has him - if they wanted him dead, he would be so long ago. Even if we go there now, he would not be alive." Sendoh said logically. "However, if they did not kill him at first sight, they would not do so now. If Rukuwa is someplace else, he would turn up eventually. He is resilient enough to survive. Meanwhile, our top priority is to find out what Fukuda is up to. Lay low for now." Sendoh said, locking gazes with everyone in the dark dank room. "There is no point engaging with enemies when there is discord within our ranks. The prophesy can wait, and so can Rukuwa, if he is still among the living."

Maki frowned thoughtfully. "I will confirm if Rukawa is there and whether he lives."

Sendoh regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. However, be careful. Our enemies need not know about the weakness that lurks within."

Maki nodded. "I will leave as soon as I am ready." He stood up, brushing dirt from his pants. "If I do not return, do not look for me."

Sendoh nodded in reply. Maki smiled in anticipation. As he headed towards the door, he was halted by Sendoh's abrupt words.

"A confrontation?"

Maki spared him a glance. "Aye." And then he exited.

"What confrontation?" Aida asked curiously once Maki left while Kiyota tried not to look too interested. Koshino however, bowed his head. He knew better than to ask.

At Sendoh's curt, "That is Maki's to tell," and his quick change of subject, he knew he was right.

"Aida, Kiyota, I want you two to watch Fukuda and inform me of any suspicious movements. Also, find out exactly why those men were in the Northern Plains." The two of them nodded before saluting and exiting the room.

Once he heard the door click shut, he focused his attention on Koshino. "Get ready, Hiroaki," he said, the ice from his voice melting away as he rolled the 'r' in the name. "There is unfinished business to be done. We're going to visit the traitor."

Koshino blinked. Usually, he stayed at home base wracking his brains out on strategy.

Sendoh graced him with a smile. "Yes, we. I'm not going to let you leave my sight." Koshino's face took on the familiar expression of doubt. "After all," he whispered, fingering the dried wound on his cheek. Koshino's cheeks flared up in a blush. "What will I do if you end up like Rukawa?"

Koshino had nothing to say to that and so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

_HNO3 - Phew... now this was certainly the hardest chapter i've ever written. And for some odd reason, fanfiction dot net had a wrestling match with my com and it took me ages to upload this. This chapter doesn't like me, seriously. __Anyway, i hope this chapter isn't too confusing.Sometimes, my inspiration takes my writing ability and runs away with it, leaving me rather...well, i guess empty's a good word to use._

_Anyway, iattempt to finish this story, or rather, the first part of the story before the end of August, just so that there'll be some 'semblance of a conclusion. Though...whether i can remains to be seen, ne?_

_So...um, review?_

_Yeah._


	5. Sole Support

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue.

_Author's Note: Major Angst Alert_

Chapter 5: Sole Support

Hanamichi must have fallen asleep, for the next thing he knew; a rather embarrassed Jin was tapping him on his shoulder. He jerked into wakefulness, immediately checking to see if Rukawa was still safe.

He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that yes, Rukawa was still in his arms and he was safe. With that thought in mind, he turned to scowl at Jin. Only the effect was lost on him since Jin would not meet his eyes.

"What?" he asked, not really caring if he sounded rude. After all, he was rather pissed that Jin managed to catch him in such a position with Rukawa. It was one thing to have to eat back his own words about Rukawa being his enemy. It was, however, downright humiliating to be found in such a position with him just less than 24 hours after he vehemently stated that he wanted to kill Rukawa.

Even so, he did not plan to let go of Rukawa anything soon, not since Rukawa had stopped whimpering. The thought that he might have to leave Rukawa made him scowl and his embrace tightened reflexively.

"Er…" Jin's voice almost cracked. He cleared his throat. "Well, Hanamichi. Lunch is ready and you must be hungry."

Hanamichi was ready to retort that he was not when his stomach gave a traitorous growl and he found that he was indeed hungry.

"I'd keep an eye on him while you eat," Jin quickly added, seeing the reluctance to leave plainly displayed on Hanamichi's face.

"What about Kaede?"

Jin fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. "Well, the nurse will bring up his broth," he said instead.

Hanamichi considered this for a moment before relaxing his hold on Rukawa. When he tried to leave his current position however, he found that he couldn't. Rukawa had a vice grip on his cotton shirt. Smiling gently, and not caring if Jin saw him, he tried to pry Rukawa's fingers away from his shirt.

"Hana-kun." And Hanamichi froze as sapphire blue eyes finally meet chocolate brown. "Please don't go."

From far away, he heard Jin squeak, followed by a quick patter of feet. That was unimportant though, and he cast those thoughts away as he lost himself in the sea of blue.

Those eyes were as he remembered; breathtakingly beautiful and infinitely sad. Now however, his mind registered, there was a new element. His heart twisted with the realization that it was helplessness.

"Kaede," he breathed, voice a ghost of a whisper. Rukawa tightened his grip on his shirt in reply.

"Please don't go," he pleaded. His voice was weak and quivered with something akin to desperation. Tears pooled in his sapphire eyes and threatened to fall.

Yet Hanamichi stayed frozen in position, mind reeling as he remembered a haunting memory.

* * *

Rukawa had betrayed him, had hurt Haruko. 

"I trusted you!" He snarled, drawing his sword. From the distance of his sword's length, he saw Rukawa's eyes narrow. "You hurt Haruko." He said coldly, never lowering his sword.

"So I did."

His blatant reply fed Hanamichi's anger. "You're a heartless bastard, you know that Kaede?" His voice shook with rage. "I should have never trusted you."

"Was there any trust to speak of in the first place?" His voice was cold, but Hanamichi saw hurt flash across his eyes. He growled at him. Rukawa continued relentlessly, "You have never trusted me in the first place, Hanamichi, even though you always say you did."

"I wish I had never met you," he spat out vehemently.

Rukawa shot him a cold smile, disregarding Hanamichi's sword tip pointed at his throat in the pouring rain. "It is too late for regrets."

"Not for amends," was Hanamichi's quick reply. He lowered his sword, sheathing it.

Rukawa's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your mercy."

Hanamichi glared at him. "And I grant you none. Simply by existing, you are in the world of nightmares."

Rukawa shot him a look of utter loathing and something akin to betrayal. Hanamichi smirked, the expression looking cruel on his handsome, twisted features. "And if I ever hunt you down, it is to appease my anger and to soothe Haruko's wounds."

With that, he turned to walk away. "Please don't mistake it for mercy."

Their last parting had been bitter, and on hindsight, very twisted. He was however, snapped out of his muses by bony arms wound around his torso.

"Please don't go…" Rukawa had buried his face in his cotton shirt and he could feel the dampness of tears spread on the fabric. He suddenly felt wretched. "Please don't go."

How could he ever regret having met him?

Slowly, he returned the embrace, skin plainly feeling the bony edges of Rukawa's body. "Kaede," he said gently. Rukawa raised his head and Hanamichi saw the plea in his eyes.

"Hana-kun, please don't –"

"Hush." Almost lovingly, Hanamichi thumbed the beginning of tears away while Rukawa stared on with wide eyes. "Hush…I'm not going anywhere."

Of all things that he expected to happen after that, it certainly wasn't Rukawa flinching away from him to cower at the head of the bed, eyes narrowed and focused on him. Needless to say, he was shocked speechless.

"Ka-"His voice cracked piteously. "Kaede? What's wrong?" He asked, confused, as he reached out towards him.

Rukawa's response was to hold himself tighter. "You're not Hana-kun," he said with absolute certainty in his voice.

Hanamichi frowned. "I am. Can't…can't you remember me, Kaede?"

"I can. That's why you can't be him." Rukawa shook his head, tears spilling from his narrowed eyes as he fixed Hanamichi with a glare. "You can't be him."

"But I am!" Hanamichi said with desperation in his voice as he inched closer.

"Don't!" he cried out. "Don't…" he repeated, pleaded.

"Kaede, please!" He was suddenly very afraid for the pale boy with translucent skin curled up at the head of the bed. "Don't do this. Please don't do this." Fear crept up his spine and he suppressed a shiver.

Rukawa shook his head violently, splashing tears onto his thin arms. "Hana-kun, you're not Hana-kun."

It killed him to hear Rukawa utter those words, and somehow, he knew in his heart that it killed Rukawa too. "Then who am I?" he asked hoarsely, resisting the urge to inch forward.

Rukawa froze, looking much like a deer in highlights. "I don't know," was the whispered reply. He clutched his head till his skin turned whiter than white. "I don't know."

Hanamichi took the chance to close the distance, gripping Rukawa's arms before he could even realize the proximity between them.

Rukawa stiffened visibly, eyes widening in…was it fear? Were it any other, Hanamichi would be quick to label it as such. But this was Rukawa, and Rukawa seldom displayed fear.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Hanamichi said tenderly, gently prying away his fingers from his much-abused head.

The tears that pooled in those sad beautiful eyes started to fall as Rukawa shook silently. It tore at Hanamichi's heart to witness the sight.

"Hush. It's okay. It's okay." He said as he continued to hold onto Rukawa's fallen arms – gently but firmly. But if anything, he sobbed harder. Hanamichi could feel the tremors in those fragile arms he held in his hands.

"You're not Hana-kun," Rukawa said again as he looked up and regarded Hanamichi almost reverently. "You're not him."

Hanamichi would have engulfed him in an embrace there and then, if not for the certainty that Rukawa would protest against it. Instead, he fought to put a smile on his face.

"Why? Why can't I be him?" Hanamichi asked softly, fingers rubbing circles on the flushed translucent skin. The unfamiliar pressure behind his eyes from last night came back and he felt the beginnings of tears.

Rukawa shook his head, eyes focused on Hanamichi's hands around his arms.

"Why Kaede? Please…tell me," he pleaded in desperation.

He raised lowered eyes to meet his and Hanamichi felt cold dread at the despair he saw in those eyes. "Hana-kun…" Tears blurred his vision and he blinked them away. Taking a sharp breath, he continued. "Hana-kun would never stay."

And Hanamichi's world shattered.

* * *

Haruko blinked back her tears rapidly as she tried not to cry. Beside her, Ayako was doing a much better job, but then again, she had Jin in a vice like grip. Shockingly enough, Jin did not give a sign of being in extreme pain. He seemed numb as he stood there taking in the wretched scene playing out before his eyes. On her left, Fujima's eyes were shuttered. Somehow, she had the creeping feeling that he was the most affected of them all. 

Rukawa's belief that Hanamichi was not the one he sought was tragic. And to think that they were high in spirits after receiving the news that Rukawa had indeed awoken.

Hanamichi's face was devoid of expression as he just sat there, hands still clasping Rukawa's arms, while Rukawa stared listlessly past Hanamichi, tears occasionally running down his cheeks.

"We should not be here." Haruko looked up. It was Fujima and his face was blank. "We should not be here," he repeated monotonously as he turned and walk away. Silently, and still in shock, the rest of them simply followed.

* * *

"I left," Hanamichi said tonelessly, reaching out to caress Rukawa's face. Rukawa didn't even seem to notice as he stared into space, lost in memories. "But Kaede…Kaede, please, look at me." 

At the lack of a response, Hanamichi finally gave in to the urge and crushed Rukawa against his chest. Rukawa stiffened. He did not however, pull away.

"I left, but I came back," he said firmly. "I came back, Kaede. I came back." Rukawa struggled in the embrace and Hanamichi relaxed his hold on him.

"Why…why did you come back?" He asked, looking frantically in Hanamichi's eyes for an answer. Briefly, Hanamichi registered the fact that Rukawa believed him to be himself and the more logical part of his brain told him that this was a rare occurrence.

After all, Rukawa Kaede did not trust easily.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Letting the gentle smile grace his features, he answered.

"Simply because I am lost without you," he whispered. It was only after he uttered those words did he realize the volume of truth in them. Too long had he spent aimless nights on the streets searching. Too many the times he woke with a harlot by his side, realizing with disdain they looked nothing like him.

Rukawa looked up at him, a plea in his eyes. "Hana-kun..." he said, finally returning the embrace. With his face buried in Hanamichi's chest, voice muffled, he continued. "Please don't leave again."

And Hanamichi's tears fell. Smiling through his tears, he held Rukawa tighter. "I won't."

* * *

When Hanataga returned from the borders, he certainly was not happy to find out that Fujima had locked himself in their room. Fujima never locked the door, and the fact that he did meant something was up. 

When Fujima answered the door and Hanataga chanced a look and saw the haggard prince and the shuttered expression in his eyes, he knew that he needed to kill something.

Entering the room, he locked the door behind him. "Kenji," he greeted. The room was dark and in general, gloomy. Fujima loved the sun. Something must've happened.

"Toru," the name rolled out of his tongue easily, yet it was different. "You're back early." He sounded shaken. Hanataga frowned.

"Ah," he said calmly. Making his way across the room, he pulled Fujima into a loose embrace. After planting a kiss on his forehead, he looked into those sky blue eyes intently. "Tell me." And Fujima crumbled.

Unlike others, he did not cry or shout. Instead, he clung to Hanataga. Had it been any lesser being, there would have been bruises. But he was Toru Hanataga and Fujima's strength was nothing he couldn't deal with.

With anguished eyes glaring at the ground, he complied. "Hanamichi and Rukawa, I…I don't want them to end up like Maki and I." Ah, Maki. Hanataga was unsurprised. Shinichi Maki was a bane to his lover and his love life. "I won't let it happen," he said, voice deep with emotion. It seemed to Hanataga that Fujima had thought about this for a long time.

"What happened?" he said gently, running his hands up and down Fujima's back, knowing that it calmed the anguished prince.

Fujima tightened his grip. "Rukawa woke up today. I -" He faltered and Hanataga tightened his embrace. He took a sharp breath and continued. "I didn't realize the depth of their relationship."

Ah. Hanataga knew that Fujima had a protective streak in him and he knew that if it was let to surface, things would definitely become complicated. "Kenji, you have to understand. Rukawa Kaede is our prisoner. He is a member of Umbra's elite. The only reason we keep him alive is simply to extract information."

Fujima extricated himself from the embrace. Anger flashed across his eyes. "You weren't there. You didn't see how broken they looked."

The unspoken _'I understand how it feels. After all, I've been there before,'_ hung silently in the air.

Hanataga was unfazed. "And what do you intend to do about it? Protect them? Find a way to sort that messed up relationship? Is that what you're going to do?" At Fujima's silence, he continued. "Do not forget your duties, Kenji. First and foremost, you have a kingdom to protect."

At that Fujima stilled and the anger in his eyes started to ebb away. "I can't just leave them, Toru. I can't, he finally said. Hanataga's eyes softened and he pulled Fujima into the embrace again. He let him.

"If it makes you feel better, I will do whatever I can to help them," Fujima looked at him with wonder in his eyes and Hanataga suddenly felt more willing to help. "However, do not concern yourself with these matters."

At his words, Fujima graced him with a heartfelt smile. "Thank you."

And things between them were righted again.

* * *

_HNO3 - Next up: Letter to Disaster._


	6. Letter to Disaster

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue.

_Author's Notes: Hm...i actually like this chapter, though it kinda irks me that the readability is only a mere 61.8, and has been about there for the previous two chapters. Crap._

_Many thanks to Fataliste for pointing out my grammar mistakes - hope i got them all pegged down. Haha (so here's the newly improved one)_

* * *

Chapter: Letter to Disaster

Ryota Miyagi was not in a good mood, and that in itself was an understatement. He scowled as he strode down the corridor with his destination in mind.

Ever since Rukawa Kaede had appeared, all hell had broken loose. Fujima, prince of the western plains, along with Jin and Hanataga graced the North with their presence and so did Haruko and her very solid brother, Akagi. He shivered as the looming build came to mind. That guy was huge! Not to mention the fact that Hanamichi was here too and Ryota just _knew_ that things were getting very complicated. After all, the captive was his Kaede.

Two days ago, he finally came back from patrolling with Hanataga and the first news he was graced with was that of Rukawa awakening. Just when he thought things were going to take a turn for the better, he met Hanataga in the dining room, looking absolutely murderous.

Intelligent enough to stay out of his way, he went straight to Ayako, only to have to listen to the whole sob story which basically pissed him off some more since Ayako was not in the mood to do anything he would have liked to do in her company.

After all, he had been looking forward to the happy fluff that always graced a hero's return…or rather, in his case, a lover's return. Okay…so maybe he got the fluff; the breathy 'you're back!' and a tight embrace with her face tinged in the hints of a blush. And the 'I missed you', but he missed her lots…too much actually.

And due to everything that was happening, he found himself spending less quality time together than he would have liked. That particular thought deepened his scowl.

In addition to the above, Rukawa, though fast in his recovery ever since the angst reunion, had not provided them with any information. He also happened to notice that Hanamichi was usually close by and basically hovered around Rukawa like a protective mother hen, which basically made any potential private interrogations impossible lest he and the rest of them wanted to incur Hanamichi's wrath. And despite the red head's apparent ignorance at many things and the general air of nonchalance about him, he was dangerous when provoked.

Ryota sighed inwardly. Even the patrolling didn't go well. He couldn't believe they missed Umbra, much more so he was dead certain that he had scouted the area around the time Hanamichi met them. Worse still, other than the five slain, they had met with no other Umbra members. It was puzzling to say the least. A nagging suspicion at the back of his mind said that it was impossible for there to only be five. He wanted to patrol again, but Ayako would have none of it.

"Leave it to the Elite," she had pleaded when she caught him half-dressed in his warrior's garb in the morning. Grudgingly, he acquiesced. Still, he couldn't help feeling frustrated over it. And then when he thought things couldn't get any worse, it just did.

Turning sharply at a junction, he continued walking till he reached the first door. An off-white envelope was fisted in his left hand and he raised his right to knock.

"Come in," and he did just that.

Kiminobu Kogure had just written to him.

The shit had hit the fan.

* * *

As soon as he entered the room, Ayako accosted him into the seat next to her, fixing him with a concerned expression. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. Ryota fathomed the expression on his face must've displayed the mood he was in. 

He clasped her hand in his larger one, gracing her with a smile. Then, he returned his attention to the letter fisted in his hand. "I just received a letter from Kogure," he said, waving the letter in the general direction of everyone else in the room.

He heard a soft gasp from Ayako and tightened his hold instinctively. Fujima's eyes narrowed and he saw Hanataga place a hand on his arm where he sat beside Fujima on the couch opposite them. To his left on the armchair, he heard rather than saw Akagi grunt disapprovingly. Jin however, just seemed curious as he leaned forward on the couch to his right. Next to him, Haruko looked generally happy – an expression he found disturbing. Apparently, she didn't know Kogure well.

"What does it say?" It was Haruko who raised the question, eyes shining and eager. Ryota coughed awkwardly, rather disconcerted by her cheeriness in the room full of gloom.

He fumbled for a way to summarize the contents of the letter, finally giving up, offering to read the entire letter instead. A series of nods were his answer. Smoothing out the rather crumpled letter, he started to read:

_"Ryota,_

_Kaede Rukawa came by two days ago. He had some business with Hisashi – of which I know nothing of. Hisashi has refused to tell me anything. Indeed, he would be most displeased to know that I even wrote to you. However, ever since the meeting with Rukawa, Hisashi has not been himself. He has even taken to arming himself when he leaves the home. _

_I would have left it at that, if not for the fact the villagers have claimed to see a black-clad man lurking around the village – and near our house at that. I fear that Umbra is going to take Hisashi back and I simply cannot allow that to happen. Regardless of our fighting capabilities, I will not delude myself into believing that we can defeat Umbra without aid._

_I understand that we are not in good terms and that you do not agree with my stance on neutrality. Despite that, I hope that you would be able to send military aid – if not for us, then for Hikari._

_Thank you._

_Regards,_

_Kiminobu Kogure"_

A heavy silence fell over the room as everyone digested the contents of the letter. Ryota let out a sigh, running his hand through his curly and rather tousled hair, as he waited for someone to speak.

Kiminobu Kogure – renowned ex-strategist in the West, notorious traitor of the light. Kogure had used to be one of them, until of course, he met Hisashi Mitsui who more or less swept him off his feet and caused him to fall, tragically in Ryota's opinion, in love.

Thus began heated arguments and conflicts – most of which with Fujima since he _was_ the unofficial leader of the group, other than Akagi of course. Akagi however, wasn't very involved in the clash between Fujima and Kogure slash Mitsui.

An involuntary smile crept up Ryota's face as he remembered Akagi's reaction.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he had snarled rather than asked, his sword tip at Mitsui's throat. Mitsui smiled cockily, seemingly uncaring of the sword mere centimeters away from his throat.

"You don't have to. All you have to do is trust Kiminobu," he had replied easily. Akagi lowered his sword just then.

"I trust Kogure," he said simply at Mitsui's raised eyebrow. "However," and the sword rose again. "I will kill you if I deem you unworthy."

Mitsui's smile widened. "Only if you can," was his smart-assed reply. Akagi rolled his eyes at that and the tension between them melted away.

Of course, Ryota mused, Akagi was on close terms with Kogure. Fujima however, wasn't. On hindsight, Ryota figured out that it would probably take a decade for Fujima to trust Mitsui – especially since he found out Fujima was suspicious of everyone, until proven trustworthy.

"So, are we going to do anything?" Ryota snapped into attention at Haruko's tentative question. It seemed like she finally figured out that any news from Kogure was always bad news, or at least it was ever since he decided to run away with Mitsui.

"No." Fujima's answer was immediate, and not unexpected.

"Fujima, put aside your bad history for a while and just _think._" Akagi snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Of course, his snide reply was not shocking either.

Ryota just knew it was going to end up in an argument again, as always with Fujima and Akagi on the topic of Kogure. As if on cue, Ryota saw Fujima bristle and tense.

"Despite your belief that my dislike towards them both had anything to do with my decision, I did think. And the answer is no." Fujima's eyes flashed dangerously and Hanataga tightened his hold on Fujima's arm.

"Had you even put your mind to it, the answer would not be negative," Akagi growled. Ryota sighed, rather resigned that this was going to become a very heated argument. Beside him, Ayako looked on, eyes wide.

"And if you get over your favoritism of your traitor of a friend, I certainly would not be having this conversation with you," Fujima hissed and Ryota saw Hanataga hold him back with another hand on his shoulder as Fujima leaned towards Akagi.

"Traitor?" Akagi stood up, hands fisted by his sides.

"Brother!" Haruko cried out, standing up too as she watched Akagi seethe. Immediately, Jin pulled her back down on the couch. "Don't," he said calmly. Meanwhile, Ryota thanked the gods that neither of the two had weapons with them.

"What else would you call a person who had forsaken the light?" Wrenching himself from Hanataga, he too, stood up to meet Akagi face to face.

"Kogure is not a traitor!" Akagi said, taking a step towards Fujima. Defiantly, Fujima stood his ground.

"Only in your self-deluded mind he isn't," Fujima said - voice cold and chipped.

"Ryota! Do something!" Ayako said, gripping Ryota's arm. Her eyes however, remained on the pair a distance away from them.

For a split second, Akagi looked as if he was going to hit Fujima. Instead, he said, "Your trust issues aside, we cannot leave Umbra to their own devices!"

"I don't see why we can't. Hisashi Mitsui and Kiminobu Kogure have nothing to do with us." Fujima retorted acidly.

"What Umbra wants, we cannot let it have," was Akagi's quick and heated reply.

"And what do you intend to do about it? Waste valuable resources and men just for them who would not even aid us in our cause? You must be joking if you think I would do such a senseless thing."

Akagi growled and Ryota could see his muscles grow taut. It seemed that Hanataga did too, for in a flash, he was by Fujima's side.

"Enough. Both of you," he said levelly, a hint of warning in his eyes as he locked gazes with Akagi.

Haruko took this opportunity to run to Akagi as she wrenched herself from Jin, eyes wide with concern. She latched herself onto his arm, looking at both of them worriedly. "Let's talk over tea, please!"

"Tea is unfitting in such unrefined situations," was Fujima's clipped reply. Akagi twitched and Hanataga tightened his hand on Fujima's shoulder warningly.

Almost at the same time, Ayako said, "I'll ask the maid to bring tea over!" She jumped off the couch, releasing her painful hold on Ryota's arm in the process. Without waiting for any sort of reply, she dashed out of the room.

"Rukawa was there." Akagi said as he continued with their conversation, ignoring the slight interruption.

"And he is here now," Fujima said.

Akagi snorted humorlessly. "With absolutely no information to offer."

"Akagi," Hanataga said, cutting into the conversation as he did before. "If you so wish to aid them, it is not in our place to stop you. However, the West will not concern herself with this."

Fujima opened his mouth to reply, but at Hanataga's sharp glance, he stopped, allowing Hanataga to continue. "You may have forgotten but they are not our allies, and what Umbra plans for them do not concern us."

Akagi's eyes narrowed. "Fine. If I'm the only one loyal to his friends, then so be it," he said as he turned on his heels, heading towards the door. After hesitating, and giving Hanataga a grateful look, she followed her brother.

"This is a war, Akagi." Fujima said - voice hollow instead of angry, as it had been before. "Your loyalty is sorrowfully misplaced."

Akagi halted where he was just in front of the door. "Unlike you, I have far greater capabilities to trust people," he said levelly as he exited the room, Haruko right behind him.

Inside the room, Jin stood up. "I'll let Hanamichi know," he said in a soft voice before exiting the room. Ryota was not surprised to see that Jin was composed and that his face displayed no hints of the argument before.

As soon as he exited, Ayako entered; a maid carrying tea behind her. Scanning the room and finding it empty of Akagi and Haruko, she frowned. "What happened?"

Ryota sighed before pulling her over to him, proceeding to tell her what she had missed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hanataga embrace Fujima. Almost immediately, Fujima collapsed in his arms, fingers clutching the soft material of Hanataga's shirt. On cue, Hanataga held him tighter.

The maid ignored all of these, instead busying herself with pouring the North's bitter tea into the quaint teacups.

* * *

_HNO3 - Sephiroth and Cloud are dominating my mind. So yeah...blame them if i go MIA for a while._


	7. Prelude

Title: Of Shadows

Genre: Slamdunk/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Slamdunk and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takehiko Inoue.

_Author's Notes: Rather slow update (considering my self-imposed deadline - oh well...) Can't be helped though - reality's harsh. Anyway, readability's a 60.0 on the Flesch reading ease thingy. **Why?**_

_/Ahem/_

_Anyway, just a warning: Rukawa's rather out-of-character in this chapter (i blame it on the blow to his head and his subsequent disorientation). And er...i figured i should probably warn you guys that this is my first attempt at a serious SlamDunk fic and i've never ever written (nor read) MitKo before - it isn't a favourite pairing of mine, so yeah. Be warned of any OOCness to come, especially from MitKo._

_And last but not least - A big thank you to all-who-have-reviewed. I shall strive to pull the readability up to 75! (the supposed 'A grade - i think)_

* * *

Chapter: Prelude

Hanamichi made his way towards the window where the lone figure was, snaking his arms around his torso. "Kaede," he whispered, sending raven silk strands billowing slightly in his breath.

Rukawa smiled slightly, his gaze remaining on the fiery evening sky. "Hanamichi," he said as he leaned back against that hard muscled chest.

"I missed you so much…" That was the only warning Rukawa had before he felt a trail of kisses along his neck. He shivered as the sensation sent tingles down his spine. Arching his neck slightly, he lost himself in the sensation as Hanamichi's lips reached his collar bone and bit, puncturing the translucent skin.

"Hana-kun," he gasped, hands clutching the arms that were still wound around his torso. Hanamichi made a non-committal reply as he focused his attention on the spot. Rukawa could almost feel the beginning of a love-bite.

An awkward cough nearby spoiled the mood and Rukawa could feel Hanamichi stiffen, pulling him closer to his chest as he did so. Rukawa shivered, closing his eyes, unwilling to face that awkward cough.

Giving him a lingering kiss on the neck, Hanamichi broke away from him, turning around to glare at the offending intruder.

"Jin?" His glare melted away into one of surprise. Jin fidgeted, squirming as he tried to avoid Hanamichi's gaze. Briefly, he wondered why he always ended up having to break a moment, while the others seemed to be well able to avoid such awkward situations.

"Er…yeah. May I have a word with you?" At Hanamichi's inquiring look, he quickly added, "it's important."

Hanamichi let out a tired sigh, throwing Rukawa a concerned glance before returning to Jin. "Let's go then."

* * *

Minutes after Ryota and Ayako excused themselves; Fujima still retained his death grip on Hanataga's shirt. Running his hand up and down his back, he tried to ease the slight tremors he could feel in his lover. His other hand settled gently on Fujima's neck, fingers stroking the soft brown hair. 

To those that did not know him well, they would have been shocked to see his lover so out of his element. Hanataga knew better. But that was probably because he was given the privilege to see him when his guard was down.

He did not trust easily – that much was true. After all, the last time he trusted someone so deeply, he ended up betrayed. At that thought, Hanataga held him tighter. Akagi probably didn't even mean anything by it, Hanataga understood, but trust issues had always been a sore spot for his lover. Hanataga's eyes narrowed. Especially since Maki came along and screwed Fujima's life.

No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to break Maki's hold over Fujima. But then again, he mused sadly, even though Fujima loved him now, first loves were always hard to get over with. Maki would always have a permanent place in Fujima's heart and there was nothing Hanataga could do about it.

So he would hold him - until he got himself back together, until he was ready to face the world again, Hanataga would hold him and try to chase the demons away.

* * *

"What?" Jin winced at Hanamichi's loud reaction. He just _knew_ that he should have left Hanamichi to Fujima. But then again, Fujima would probably twist the whole conversation, as he was accustomed to do when he felt strongly about something – adding his views on the _traitor_ and whatnot. And as much as Jin agreed with Fujima, he couldn't add salt to the wound – or rather, the rift between Akagi and Fujima. After all, they had not been on good terms ever since Kogure ran away with his dark knight in black armor. 

In addition, he couldn't possibly leave Hanamichi to Ryota. The guy simply didn't care less and Akagi's decision probably meant nothing to him. 'He'd be okay. I mean, just look at that hulk of a guy!' he would probably say before trailing after Ayako to do who knows what in the room with her. And Jin just knew that Ryota would convince Ayako to leave the matter alone.

Hanataga was out of the question. After all, Jin had saw the silent conflict between Akagi and him when he actually interrupted, ending the argument on more diplomatic terms. Hanataga probably wasn't particularly happy with Akagi. After all, if Jin could see how close Akagi was to ending the argument with violence, Hanataga would have seen.

Jin sighed. Akagi was always quick to anger and violence. Judging by his build and the fact that he was more or less a wanderer, Jin had no problems believing that Akagi often scared people into submission. It was a nifty trick (and probably a habit), but at times like these, rather problematic.

"He's going to Hikari alone?" Hanamichi almost shouted into his ear. Trying not to glare at Hanamichi, Jin replied.

"Not alone. Haruko's probably going with him." At Hanamichi's indignant look, he quickly continued. "She's a healer! Besides, Akagi is more than able to take care of her!"

"He's venturing into Umbra without backup. He must be crazy!" At that, Hanamichi turned on his heels and headed back into the room.

"Mitsui would be there." Jin tried to rationalize. Mitsui, after all, was a very good swordsman. Ruthless and rather gory in his fights, but still, he was good.

"Too busy protecting Kogure!" Hanamichi huffed, storming into the room as he scanned the place. Rukawa turned from the window, looking startled. Jin was rather surprised to see such a misplaced expression on Rukawa's face but he quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind. Hanamichi was on a roll and that was never good.

"Hana-kun?" Rukawa asked softly in query.

Hanamichi ignored Rukawa, or maybe he just didn't hear, for he continued in his rampant search, opening closets and growling at everything in general.

"Kogure doesn't need _that_ much attention!" Jin replied, rather exasperated. Hanamichi just snorted.

"As if mother hen would leave him to fight his own battles!" Hanamichi strode into the bathroom, Jin hotly on his heels. Rukawa remained at the window, looking rather lost.

Jin was tempted to tell him that Mitsui was less of a mother hen than he was, but before he could do so, Hanamichi let out a cry of triumph.

"Ah-ha!" He shouted; brandishing his sheathed sword as his head emerged from the bathroom closet. Jin blinked, stunned into silence.

"And pray tell? What are you going to do with that?" He finally said, ignoring Hanamichi's mutterings of "so that's where I placed it!"

Hanamichi looked him in the eye, confusion clear in his eyes. "Have you lost your mind Jin?" He raised his sword. "This is a sword." Waving it lightly in the air, he continued. "It's a weapon."

Jin wondered if he should be insulted that Hanamichi was treating him like an idiot. "Uh-huh. So I've noticed. And what are you going to do with that?" He said as Hanamichi bypassed him to exit the bathroom. He followed after the redhead, feeling very much like his shadow.

Hanamichi cast him an irritated glance. "I'm going with him, of course." He stopped in front of the closet, reached in and took out his worn out tunic.

Jin gaped at him, eyes wide. "You can't be serious!' He finally said. Hanamichi brushed him off.

"Of course I am. What do you think I'm doing?" He said as he threw the tunic on the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"You can't!" Jin said, rather horrified that Hanamichi just took off his top and threw it in his direction. Sidestepping the cotton fabric, he continued. "No!"

Hanamichi glared at him. "Jin, I'm going and you're not stopping me. Now, if you would please exit and close the door after you leave."

"Wh-what?" Jin stuttered, rather disorientated. He was graced with an eye-roll from Hanamichi.

"Unless you wish to see me naked!" Hanamichi's eyes took on a mischievous glint when Jin didn't leave immediately. "Why Jin! I didn't know you fancy me!"

At Jin's heated cheeks, he continued. "Just close the door then, I'm sure we can work something out! Right Kaede?"

Jin fled before he could hear Rukawa's reply, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Hana-kun?" Rukawa said as he took a step towards Hanamichi, eyes furrowed as he saw Hanamichi get dressed. 

"Hm?" He asked, rather distracted as he put on his tunic.

"You're leaving?" At that, Hanamichi looked up into concerned blue eyes. His features softened as he reached out a hand to Rukawa.

"Come here." And Rukawa came. Immediately, Hanamichi enveloped him in his arms. After a moment, he took a step back, arms still around Rukawa. Peering into sapphire blue eyes, he smiled. "Something's cropped up. I'd be back soon enough."

Hesitantly, Rukawa nodded. "I can't go with you?"

"No. I'd feel much better if you remain here," he replied. Hanamichi knew that Rukawa's fighting abilities were top-notch, but he would rather not take risk having Umbra taking Rukawa away from him again.

Rukawa frowned, fingers tightening on his tunic as his head bowed, his dark fringe obscuring his eyes.

"Hey," Hanamichi whispered as he placed a hand at the nape of Rukawa's neck, his fingers playing with the fine strands. Rukawa looked up and Hanamichi graced him with a gentle smile. "I'd be fine…" he trailed off, his hand moving to trace the contours of Rukawa's face.

Rukawa nodded stiffly.

"I'd come back. I promise," he whispered as he pulled Rukawa into the embrace once more. Rukawa let him, leaning his head on Hanamichi's chest and Hanamichi felt tension ease out of his lover.

"Promise?"

Hanamichi nodded, though Rukawa did not see. "Promise."

Sighing softly, Rukawa took a step back. "Alright," he said, sitting himself on the bed, his eyes never leaving Hanamichi's. Smiling slightly, Hanamichi continued to dress.

* * *

Jin was heading towards where he last saw Fujima (in the room) when he bumped into Hanataga. 

"Hanataga! Is Fujima still in the room?" He said, rather flustered. It was odd really. The heated argument did nothing to shake his composure, but a conversation with Hanamichi managed to rattle him so. Apparently, Hanamichi was very dangerous.

"What happened?" Hanataga asked instead.

"Hanamichi's planning to leave with Akagi. He's convinced that Akagi himself would not be able to protect Haruko. I'm hoping that Fujima would be able to convince him otherwise." For some reason, Hanamichi seemed to listen to Fujima. Jin supposed it was the Prince's charm. He had no time to ponder more over the issue though, when Hanataga frowned.

"Rukawa?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rukawa?" he smiled, looking sheepish. It didn't occur to him to ask about Rukawa before he fled the room to find Fujima. "I'm not sure if he's going."

Hanataga spared him a disapproving look before starting to walk, heading towards Hanamichi's room. "Fujima's indisposed at the moment."

Jin blinked, disorientated for a moment, before turning sharply to follow after Hanataga. "What do you plan to do?"

His eyes flickered over to Jin for a moment. "Hanamichi can do as he wishes. Rukawa however, has to stay."

Before Jin could formulate a reply, Hanataga continued. "However, I would prefer if he stayed with Rukawa – he has not managed to provide us with any information as of yet…though of course, if Hanamichi leaves…"

He trailed off, but Jin understood immediately. If the overprotective red head of a lover left, private interrogations could be conducted – something Ryota and Fujima had wanted to do for a long time.

Hanataga stopped, and Jin snapped into attention, realizing that they had reached the room he had fled just minutes before. He rapped sharply on the door. Then, without waiting for a reply, he let himself in.

Jin was extremely glad to see that Hanamichi was fully clothed and was in the process of putting knives in his combat boots. Rukawa was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Hanamichi with his chin resting on his knuckles and elbows on his knees. Jin couldn't help but feel that _that_ posture was not something Rukawa Kaede should ever have.

It was so _wrong_.

Both of them were looking at Hanataga and him expectantly now though – Hanamichi with a raised eyebrow and query in his eyes and Rukawa with nothing but confusion in his eyes. He was _so_ out of the loop.

"You're leaving," Hanataga stated rather monotonously. Hanamichi nodded, "Yeah."

Hanataga's eyes flickered over to Rukawa, taking note of his attire. "Alone." Hanamichi nodded again.

"Can I convince you not to?" he asked levelly.

"No," was Hanamichi's curt reply. Turning to Jin, and ignoring Hanataga, he added. "Take care of Kaede for me, okay?"

Jin shrugged, fully aware that Hanamichi would kill him if anything happened to his precious Kaede and that said Kaede had pinned him with his gaze. "Sure."

Hanamichi sighed. "Thanks," he said, running his hair through his red hair. "I'd be back soon."

Both of them nodded. "I'd let Kenji know," Hanataga said as he turned to leave. "He wouldn't be happy to hear this."

Hanamichi grinned. "No shit!" Hanataga flashed him an amused half-smile as he left the room. Jin shrugged, waving slightly to Hanamichi as he too left, Hanamichi waving back albeit too enthusiastically.

Somehow, Jin couldn't help but feel that Hanamichi was much too happy – especially since he _knew_ that things could only get worse. After all, this was Mitsui and Kogure they were talking about. It was almost definite - Jin nodded mentally, yep, things could only get worse.

* * *

_HNO3 - I pity Jin. Somehow, he landed into the role of Providing Comic Relief. (and hopefully, he's suitable for that role) I really pity Jin._


End file.
